From patent PL 196880 it is known method for getting hydrocarbon oils consisted on putting into intake hopper of extruder or other feeding device the milled plastic with cracking catalyst which are transported to bottom part of reactor in which in temperature of 380-500° C. polymeric chains' cracking and producing light hydrocarbons takes place. Those light hydrocarbons are passing to air cooler from which vapor-liquid mixture is transported to separator from which the liquid phase is returned into cracking reactor and gaseous phase is conducted to water-cooled condenser followed by cracking gas tank. The liquid phase is separated on gasoline fraction conducted into tank and diesel oil conducted into tank in distillation column. Direction of conducting of cracked plastic and heating fumes is countercurrent. Waste plastic cracking reactor is characterized in that in top of reactor is tube heat exchanger connected with gas or fuel oil burners and liquid plastic level measuring device is installed over heat exchanger. In the bottom of reactor under heat exchanger wall the revision hutch is situated.
From patent application description No P-381389 it is known device for transforming thermoplastic plastic wastes especially into liquid fuel and method of transforming thermoplastic plastic wastes. The device for transforming thermoplastic wastes consists of reactor unit connected with rectification column through hydrotreating reactor and steam reforming column and reactor is divided on modules and is built of depolymerization chamber, condensation chamber and cooler situated one over one. Method of transforming waste thermoplastic plastics is based on milling, washing, concentrating and heating of wastes and after feeding mixture into reactor depolymerization process is carried out. Gaseous phase and condensate are separated and condensed phase after removing gaseous phase is hydrotreated. Plastic wastes are heated up to 300-650° C., favorably 450° C., getting liquid phase which is fed to reactor in form of nebulized fog.
From patent application No P-381533 , applied for protection on 15 Jan. 2007, involving method of separation polyolefinic waste plastics destructive treatment products there is known two-step vapor condensation. In the first step of separation product vapors are partly condensed in the column using cooled fraction, favorably medium fraction, fed in such a portion that vapor temperature after first step of condensation is about 250-300° C. and at the same time condensed heavy fraction is collected. In the second step of condensation product vapors are cooled in cooler to 110-130° C. and cooled mixture is rectified in the column and vapors from top of the column are condensed in cooler and separated on gaseous phase, water phase and liquid hydrocarbon phase in separator. That liquid hydrocarbon phase is partly returned to the column as a reflux and partly collected as a light fraction. Steam is injected to the rectification column in amount 10% in proportion to amount of processed destruction products. Residue is received from the bottom of column and is partly returned to the column as a reflux and partly collected as a medium phase after cooling.
From invention application description No P-382405 it is known method of processing polyolefin waste plastics for getting mixture of liquid hydrocarbons which can be components or getting solvent for asphalted hydroisolation mass and sulphur-less ecological fuel oil after distillation. Solution is characterized in that the process is carried out in two steps and feedstock after segregation and comminuting is melted in two-section melter and then melted feedstock is collected in heated melted plastic buffering tank and maintained in 250° C. where preliminary sedimentation of solid impurities which are removed by screw and melted plastic after mixing with powder catalyst is fed into first step of depolymerization reactors. After depolymerization in 300-400° C. vapors are conducted into second step degradation reactor where further hydrocarbon cracking and reforming processes are carried out on solid catalyst in temperature of 260-300° C. Obtained vapors come through dual-stage condensation system and are condensed in tanks and in liquid form are conducted to final product tank.
From patent description U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,964 it is known method of getting chemical row materials and fuels from waste plastics by depolymerization of wastes which are transformed into a pumpable and into volatile phase. The volatile phase is separated into a gaseous phase and condensate or condensable depolymerization product which are refined by standard usual procedures. the pumpable phase remaining one the volatile phase is separated is subjected to liquid phase hydrogenation, gasification, low temperature carbonization or to a combination of said processes.
From patent description U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,577 it is known a method for transforming waste plastics into lubricating oils. The process includes pyrolysis of mainly waste polyethylene in a pyrolysis zone at pyrolysis conditions, whereby at least a portion of the plastics is cracked into 1-olefins and n-paraffins including separation of heavy fraction and middle fraction.
From patent description U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,126 it is known a continuous process for converting waste plastics into lube oils. The plastic feed is maintained in a heater at preferred temperatures of 150-350° C. The feed is continuously passed to a pyrolysis reactor preferably maintained at a temperature of 450-700° C. and at atmospheric pressure. Relatively short residence times are employed. The reactor effluent is processed in a hydrotreating unit and an isomerization dewaxing. Preferably, the feed to the pyrolysis reactor can be a blend of waste plastic and waxy Fischer-Tropsch fractions.
Principal aim of the invention is method of thermolysis of waste plastics and adequate for this method apparatus for obtaining high-value different products in the same hydrorefining system.